The Funeral
by Rossriders
Summary: A GTA 3 one shot. Takes place before the end of GTA3, after my last story, Farewell Salvatore, 'fido' plays his respects to a Mafia boss. Rated M becuase of language. Short and to the point, so I see it anyway.


The Funeral

Takes place after the mission to Kill Salvatore but before the end of the game... so it could be at any actual point after Salvatore's killing but before the very last mission (or events that would lead to the last mission).

'Fido' pays his respects to the man he almost loved like a father at his funeral... and it's a sure fire sign to gaining the Leone's sure fire scorn of him...

Another short and simple one shot...

M because of the language even if it's not so excessive.

You obviously know I don't own Rockstar or any one having legal claim to Grand Theft Auto, so there.

And so...

* * *

Why I came?... because Salvatore was a man I respected. I almost loved like a father, and you wonder why don't you? It didn't take so long to do so many of those missions but I made every one count. But you wonder, why?... why be so quick to trust another person after what you thought was your love shot you in the neck... and rob your voice... even though it was only temporary...? 

I was hurting... and best I tried to shrug it off...(... and don't laugh at this or I will **_fucking _**make you wish you were dead if I get started...)I did cry... but only when no one else cared...and when no one watched me... perhaps I was a fool... Salvatore practically took me in, the whole damn Leone's did. Tony, Luigi, and Joey.

In hindsight I wondered, why did I trust him?... was it because I was hurting and I wondered just who to trust anymore. The only one I trust at this point is 8-ball, and I found out from him that he did _not _know about the bombed Cheetah meant for me. But back to my life...

When I shot him... I felt like I crossed a line... and perhaps one I should have not. I should have stayed away... but instead... instead I came to the funeral.

I arrived in a car that hopefully would have not brought that much attention, but it was the very same Karuma that Luigi saw me in... and wasn't I smart...?

I wondered if they really knew I was the one behind the death of Salvatore, and coming without any weapons save for body armor was an even smarter precaution to that.

As I stepped out of the car lost in the parking of the Graveyard as I walked to the service. For this event, I had worn a black dress shirt, black dress pants, a black dress jacket and black socks. I did not have sunglasses as it seamed to rain as if out of a movie and thus it was dark and damp.

Perhaps the angels were crying over Salvatore's death. Perhaps I did a mistake that could never be made up for. But one thing was for certain, I was going to pay my respects to this man, my final respects.

Assuming none of the mob came armed either... which chances are given they are the mob... probably was...no...sure hell was... none.

Joey whom immediately recognized who I was, drew a gun, but not the usual berretta but a Desert Eagle... and from what I could tell... it was the 50 caliber action express. He aimed right for my skull... normally this would have been the part where I ducked for cover and fired, but I had no weapon.

And I just _knew _somehow... that he would not shoot at me.

I saw with anger as he slowly withdrew his gun as did others (as they had also drawn out their guns at me...) including Toni, and Luigi.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here kid." Joey had said to me with a cold glare...

"...they say you were the one that did him in. One of my guards saw you."

_"...he must have had **damn** good ears then."_

I would have said to him back... but instead kept silent... my mouth sealed... I could tell it was taking a lot for him not to run to me and to beat me to death with his own hands... or take the more obvious and convent path and fire the gun... or _try _anyway...

I merely shook my head as he tried to interpret what I was trying to say...

"What you trying to say? You trying to say you didn't kill him?"

Now... I could have lied... but for some reason I didn't want to lie... because the truth will set you free...

...the truth could have also sent me 6 feet under as well... and**_ few _**things are faster than a bullet thru your brain...

I merely shrugged my shoulders... no point in me getting my voice across...and yes, I DO have a voice.

"Do you know who killed him?"

I could not lie... but I could not speak...I merely nodded my head...

"...and I guess you have no way to tell me who... do you?"

He started out calm... but his voice flared in anger...I could not blame him.

"...fine... I'll find the fucker, and kill him! As for YOU! If you bother to show your head around St Marks, my men have the order to kill you on sight!... "

He was silent a monument later to let those words sink in...

"...but for today... today... you' can pay your respects along with the rest of us..."

He turns around... the funeral went without much incident from there on in... as they had left... I was the last to leave... I looked at the grave of a man I had trusted... and for what?... was there even a point?...

I knelt down by the grave... and I started to mutter...a voice more audiable than a wisper.

"You must already know this in heaven...or hell... but yeah... I did kill you. Was it a surprise to you? Did you really figure I'd just let it go? To be honest, and call me a fucking dumbass, but I would have. I would have let that shit go... but you know what?... to get forward in the Yakua... it had to be done. But I wonder...was it right... I mean...of course. Murder is seldom if _ever_ right, but ... did you really deserve to die?...maybe I'll find the answer myself."

I finished and stood...I glanced the grave once more...

"Good bye Salvatore."

I muttered as I walked back to my Karuma...

* * *

Short and to the point. I really should start back on that GTA 3 project I had in mind, noting too special but hell, it's an idea none the less. It explains better 'fido's character as I saw him thru how I played GTA the first few times through from start to finish. Not to mention advice from another Author, it would make some sense... then again maybe I'm rubbing a bit too much off his advice... 

Then again it would not hurt to try it anyway.

Dunno what else to say. Hope you enjoyed that.

Till later


End file.
